


I Always Get What I Want

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not really, kind of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, and I really like how this turned out. Like, a lot.
> 
> And apparently people really like Ziam. Not that I'm complaining.

Zayn stared at Louis, shaking his head. “You’re kidding me. I am not going to do that to Liam!”

Louis shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because-because it’s not nice!”

“Seducing him is not nice,” Louis said monotonously. Zayn shrugged.

“I had nothing better.”

“So then how are you going to get him?”

Zayn sighed. “Well, I always get what I want – and Liam is what I want.”

“Okay…that means you don’t have a plan.”

“I don’t care! I’ll think of something.”

Louis blew out a noisy breath and left Zayn, most likely to text Harry about how infuriating he was.

/\/\

It was days later, when Zayn had gone over every single option, that he decided what to do.

He walked into the café where Liam worked, ordered his usual, and took a seat by the window. Liam wasn’t working right now, he was probably taking his break at the moment.

Zayn sipped his coffee, frowning out the window at the city. He could do this. It wasn’t that hard.

Liam appeared moments later, smiling at the man who was at the counter and taking his place. Zayn downed his drink, figuring he could blame it on the caffeine in his system if needed to later.

He walked back up to the counter, taking his place behind a young woman. She paid for her drink and left. Zayn stepped up and smiled at Liam.

“Hey,” Liam said, smiling back. “Haven’t seen you in a while. I was worried that you had found a better café.”

Zayn laughed nervously. “No, I would never do that to you.”

“You want your usual?” Liam asked, already ringing him up. Zayn nodded unnecessarily.

“Is that all?” Liam asked while making Zayn his coffee.

“Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime.” Zayn clenched his hand into a fist, hidden by the counter. Liam looked up, surprised for a second, then smiled.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that?”

Zayn smiled in relief, feeling his muscles relax. “Tomorrow, say, six?”

Liam nodded. “Here, do you have your phone with you?”

Zayn patted his pockets, frowned and shook his head. “No, guess not.”

“Okay, give me your hand.” Zayn extended his hand to Liam, and watched as the younger boy grabbed a pen and wrote his number on Zayn’s palm. “There’s my number. Text me, okay?”

Zayn grinned. “Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.”

“Sure. See you later,” Liam said. “Oh, here’s your drink.”

Zayn took his coffee and reached into his pocket to get his money, but Liam waved him off. “This one’s on the house, don’t worry about it.” Liam smirked. “Just make sure you have a great date planned.”

Zayn laughed. “Trust me, it will be the best date of your life.”

As he walked out the door, he grinned to himself. “Yep. I always get what I want.”


End file.
